disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaq and Gus
Jaq and Gus are two mice who appeared in Disney's 1950 hit Cinderella and its sequels. Both Jaq and Gus were voiced by Scottish actor James MacDonald, who also voiced Bruno the dog. In the sequels, Jaq is voiced by Rob Paulsen, and Gus is voiced by Corey Burton. Appearances Cinderella In the first film, Cinderella rescues the mice from traps and the cat Lucifer, dresses them, and feeds them. They perform many small favors in return. Jaq seems to be one of the leaders of the mice, planning strategies to avoid the cat, sneak food, and help Cinderella with her ball gown. The other mice gladly follow his lead. Jaq is thin, with scruffy hair, and speaks a fast kind of pidgin English. Gus appears in the first scene of the film, trapped in a cage where Jaq finds him and brings Cinderella to rescue him. Cinderella names him "Octavian," and calls him "Gus" for short. This is an example of an inside joke among the writers and (some) viewers of the movie. Gus is actually short for Augustus. In ancient Rome, Octavian was re-named Augustus when he became Caesar. Hence Octavian - Augustus - Gus. Jaq explains the situation to Gus, that Cinderella wants to help him, and Gus catches on and joins the mouse troop. Gus seems to be a bit slow on the pickup, but brave in a pinch, and speaks even more broken English than Jaq, who calls him "Gus-Gus". Gus and Jaq are responsible for stealing the key to Cinderella's room from the wicked stepmother, Lady Tremaine, and freeing Cinderella to try on the glass slipper, which of course fits. They are last seen in the film in tiny palace uniforms, eating and waving at the wedding of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In Dreams Come True, Jaq and Gus were also present, living in the castle along with all the other mice. It was Jaq's idea to make the new book of stories to replace the old one. In Cinderella's story, Jaq and Gus helped Cinderella to prepare for the ball and gave her support when she doubted her abilities. In Jaq's Story, Jaq, feeling useless, wishes that he were a human; Fairy Godmother grants this wish and Jaq tries to help Cinderella and the others prepare for the fair until he realizes he liked being a mouse better and returns to normal. In Anastasia's Story, they attempt to help their old nemesis Lucifer win the affections of a female cat named Pom-Pom (the mice's new nemesis (and probably Bruno's new nemesis) and Lucifer's crush) in the castle in the hopes the cats (the mice's nemeses) will then leave the mice alone. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In A Twist in Time, Jaq and Gus make their opening appearance helping The Fairy Godmother prepare for Cinderella and the Prince's anniversary party. After Lady Tremaine reversed time and made the slipper fit Anastasia's foot, they helped Cinderella search for the Prince, (wreaking havoc in the palace kitchen in the process). They discover Lady Tremaine's use of dark magic by witnessing her cast a spell on the Prince to forget Cinderella (and think that he danced with Anastasia). In a plan to steal the wand back, they succeed in taking the wand from Lady Tremaine, but she has Cinderella arrested with a banishment sentence before she can lift the spell on the prince. Jaq and Gus manage to convince the prince that Cinderella is the right girl through a catchy showtune "At The Ball". They later help Cinderella put on her wedding gown, but the 3 are magically sent away by Lady Tremaine, who assigns Lucifer the cat to drive them in a pumpkin carriage over a cliff. After they narrowly escape their deaths, Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus return to the palace where the mice attack the entrance guards to let Cinderella through to the wedding. After Lady Tremaine is defeated Jaq and Gus are seen celebrating Cinderella and Prince Charming's wedding. The mice are last seen in Cinderella III during the closing credits in a picture with a very decorated King, one with them stuffed with cheese, Gus in a rather sophisticated uniform, and the final picture in a photo booth style series with Cinderella, the Prince, and the 2 mice. House of Mouse Jaq and Gus make numerous cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Disney Parks Jaq and Gus appear in Disney Parks usually in special events and parades. Disney Parks Parade Jaq and Gus appear in parades such as Disney's Pirate and Princess parade. Disney Live When Disney characters go on tour Jaq and Gus are there in shows such as Disney on Ice and more. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Jaq makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep without Gus. He is first present when Ventus is trapped in a mouse cage and informs Cinderella to rescue him. After he was released, he teams up with Jaq to collect materials in order to make a dress for Cinderella to let her attend the royal ball. When Ven steals a pearl from Lucifer, he gets cornered and Jaq saves him by throwing yarn balls. But the cat knocks him down from the dresser he is standing on and corners him until Ventus comes to his rescue. After the cat's defeat, they are able to make the dress for Cinderella in time and let her dream come true. Jaq and Ven later sit by the window, observing the Castle of Dreams in front of them, discussing their dreams. During Aqua's visit, she gets shrunk to a mouse's size by the Fairy Godmother after Lady Tremaine trapped Cinderella in her room and meets Jaq who is with the key and making his way to Cinderella. When he gets cornered by Unversed, Aqua defends him, allowing him to get the key to Cinderella and free her before the Grand Duke leaves. Gallery cinderella367.jpg|Jaq and Gus were turned into white horses with two mice friends. cinderella2_0509.jpg|Jaq turned into a human named Sir Huge by Fairy Godmother after he wants to be big. cinderella3_0463.jpg|Jaq and Gus in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time 156500-kh.jpg|Jaq and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep kingdom-hearts-birth-by-sleep-20080808022245101.jpg|Jaq and Ven in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep cinderella2_0034.jpg|Jaq and Gus in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True 2194296264_fcd3ed8130.jpg|Jaq and Gus with Fairy Godmother, Suzy and Perla in Disney on Ice 137701011_11deb99757.jpg|Jaq and Gus in Disney Twice Charmed Khbb03.png|Jaq in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 6374290_std.jpg|Jaq meets Gus 4367987422_527bc15194.jpg|Jaq and Gus with Cinderella, Suzy and Perla in the Disney Parks 3615196816_b2064ff32f.jpg|Jaq and Gus with Cinderella in It's a Small World 20766824_images1492020_Jaq---Gus.jpg|Jaq and Gus singing At the Ball Trivia *Although Cinderella hold friendships with many other mice besides Jaq and Gus, the duo are the only ones to appear in Cinderella III: A Twist In Time. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Mice Category:Cinderella Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Rodents Category:Animals Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Disney's House of Mouse